Apologies
by RegretOrRejoice
Summary: YAY 100th story! A cute little Christophe/Dru moment. This is set at the end of Defiance. Not to many spoilers, but you'll be confused if you haven't read that far. Oneshot


**This story is in Dru's POV and it takes place right after she rescues Graves from Segej in Defiance. Hope you like it!**

I was flying. The air rushing around me, my body weightless as I soared into the air. Right then, in that moment as the building exploded in flames behind me, I felt powerful and unbeatable.

It ended too soon.

The ground rushed up and I slammed into it, instinct telling me to roll and keep on rolling. I tried my best to protect Graves, but he was heavy and we both had a painful impact. We lay in the grass, heaving and Graves let out a pain filled moan. I was exhausted, but I knew it must not be nearly as bad as what Graves was going through. Yeah, getting tortured by a sucker will do that to you.

_Get off your butt, Dru, you're not safe yet!_ Dad's voice, barking in my mind got me moving again. I struggled to my feet and threw Graves' arm around my shoulders. He was conscious, but barely and leaned against my heavily.

I heard the faint tremble of gunfire and was saddened to notice that that sound had become familiar to me. I realized the Order must be here and felt an immediate rush of relief at the thought.

We stumbled along, not sure of where we were headed, only that we must keep moving. After all, there could still be suckers near. My head was pounding and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Graves was like a dead weight and I was practically dragging him now.

All of the sudden, I heard footsteps coming up on my left. I froze and turned my head, but it was too dark to see clearly. I saw a figure running towards me, or was it two? My head was spinning and my vision blurring. All the fight went out of me. I sank to my knees and Graves came with me. The figures were moving fast, and all too soon they were upon us. I braced myself for the attack, but none came. Someone kneeled in front of me.

"Dru? Oh thank God! We found her! She's alive!"

Surprised, I looked up and found myself looking into familiar, blue, cat-like eyes.

"Nat!" Relief flooded through me. I looked behind her and saw Shanks keeping watch. "Oh my gosh, Shanks! It's really good to see you."

"Hey Dru-girl, you too. But just so you know, it was way not cool what you did." Shanks turned and looked at me. A playful smile was tugging at his lips and I knew he wasn't really mad.

"Yeah, we would have gone with you!" Nat hollered.

Shanks bent down and picked up Graves. It was strange to see him so effortlessly lift up Goth Boy. Graves moaned and my conscious gave me a painful pinch. _Get out first, then feel bad about it_, my training reminded me. No use moping about now.

"We've gotta move. There's a helicopter right around the bend," Shanks said. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet. As fine as you can be after taking on the king of the vampires.

We started moving, swiftly using the cover of the trees.

"Dru! Dru!" I looked up at the sound of my name being called. I knew that voice and yet I had never heard it sound so desperate and vulnerable before. I waved for Shanks and Nathalie to go on without me. Nat gave me a Significant Look and I knew she didn't like leaving me. Still, she nodded and sprinted after Shanks.

I stopped running and turned around. I saw him. He was standing across the clearing and even in the craziness I couldn't help but notice the way the light caught his hair and made it shine like gold.

I stumbled forward and he was suddenly in front of me, gripping onto my shoulders like they were they only thing keeping him tied to the world.

"Are you alright? Are you alright?" His voice was hoarse, and he was screaming to be heard over the yells and shots being opened to the sky. I looked up into his blue eyes. They were warm now, warm and concerned. And that just about undid me.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself into him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed into his neck. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer.

"Dru. Dru. My little bird. Are you hurt?" His voice was gentle now and I felt him kiss my forehead. In his arms, for the first time in a long time, I felt completely safe.

"I'm fine," I managed to choke out between my dry, heaving sobs. "I'm so sorry." Sorry for betraying the one thing in my life that was constant and stable. He had come back for me again and again. He had never abandoned me. I trusted him and yet I let the words of just one person turn my feelings upside down. "Christophe," I whispered his name.

"Dru, kochana, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." And even though I knew I was being stupid and acting like a child, I let myself believe him.

**YAYAYAY 100th Strange Angels story! Congrats, guys, we did it!** **So, for now, this story is a oneshot of something that I felt was left out of the book. But that might change because I'm thinking about making it longer. Please, pretty please review! If you've read this far, why not?**


End file.
